guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Molotov Rocktail
best bossname ever :D citrus maximus :Signet of Capture confirmed. --Morning Storm 14:06, 31 August 2007 (CDT) lol great name, his siege is badass >_> His wep is uber sexy too, i just got it a few mins ago with a full party X Deity X 08:25, 1 September 2007 (CDT) First time I saw him he sneaked up on us while fighting another group of mantids, all I could say was "Jesus Christ!" as everyone's health bar went black. 68.204.126.178 08:40, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Yep, that's lame. ½ second cast 450 damage to the entire party --Gimmethegepgun 03:35, 2 September 2007 (CDT) :: It's not that bad. He doesn't seem smart enough to switch targets after locking on to someone closer than the minimum range of Devourer Siege, so he's not likely to fire more than one shot. --88.85.130.54 04:03, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::: Siege weaponry tends not to be dangerous when assaulted directly. But, hey, Molotov's best party trick is to wander into range just as you're laying into another pack. Boom, there goes half your party. --Glommon 16:24, 5 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Anyone else noticing that his seige may be bugged? I just had him drop it on my warrior hero flagged in Melee range.24.178.2.99 10:36, 13 September 2007 (CDT) :::::And I thought the industry had been over Sudden Death for decades ... ::::::Agreed...it only makes for a poor and frustrating experience which detracts from the game; WTF were they thinking? "We'll give half (or better) of the players' party a death penalty and there's nothing they can do about it! It'll be great!" They do that frequently in EotN...annoying at best...seems to be a shortcut for well-designed challenges (read: rushed). :::::::Overpowered and shocking as this skill is, I don't disagree with it. Look, it's a devourer that's the size of a small temple. You expect it not to cause a horrific amount of damage? Granted, the aggro range seems to be set so you always get to fight him halfway through a bunch of mantids, but I feel that the difficulty of him only makes it more satisfying when he tumbles down dead. Those of you still having problems, run in close and get him blinded. He will flounder pathetically until you kill him. 13:32, 24 May 2008 (UTC) I cannot believe this name was a winner.... mine seemed so much better, so original, god. Oh and for those wondering, My suggested name was Shado Nighthaunter. >_< -Kalle Damos :Anet likes humorous names, of COURSE this one won over your somewhat generic fantasy sounding name. DKS01 04:20, 28 September 2007 (UTC) ::Mine was Fluxzor Voidcrasher, :P random name, but I thought it sounded nice.--GigaThRasH 05:28, 2 October 2007 (UTC) :::Heh, in all honesty I am actually surprised that one DIDN'T get picked as a winner... DKS01 06:22, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Not enough Alliteration in the name. Anet LOVES alliteration. Alliteration and puns. Just look at the other names that won. 00:04, 4 July 2009 (UTC) All I have to say is holy shit, I put pain inverter on this guy right before he cast siege, he killed all but me and still had over 3/4 of health...--Alari 20:18, 21 September 2007 (CDT) pain inverter + minion master = instant kill :You mean everything is left dead, him and your party --Gimmethegepgun 01:12, 2 October 2007 (UTC) ::Err, technically just you, the MM(unless you ARE the MM), and his minions based on what the guy above said. You CAN flag your other hero and hench back afterall. Assuming the MM has a full army, Rocktail SHOULD be dead just by killing him and the minions. DKS01 04:38, 2 October 2007 (UTC) Solution For those of you whom it hasn't yet occured to, Shelter, the binding ritual, makes this guy a joke. No party wipes, no ridiculously strong melee hits. Just wanted to share the (obvious i thought) wisdom. Puk 13:01, 27 March 2008 (UTC) :Being Ranger helps too, just run in front of the party, have him fire at you, take ~300 dmg, WoH and then you are in melee range,Throw Dirt, and finish the job. Breintje 15:20, 25 October 2008 (UTC) ::I like to send out Gwen (with some protection on her of course), but that's only because H/H are more disposable than me. :p If you are riding a Siege Devourer, then you'll easily survive the blast, so that helps too. (T/ ) 20:15, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Doesn't spawn during quest? Hmm, I was just doing the quest "The Imploding Past" and noticed that Molotov Rocktail wasn't there, though his accompanying band of Rockshot Devourers was. Also I did get the message Defeat Molotov Rocktail as soon as I approached them, however there was not a boss to be found in the entire area. Perhaps wise to put this in the article? Liselle Morrow 18:33, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :You probably just missed him, he does have a fairly big patrol I think. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:11, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ::Nevermind, guess he doesn't. Maybe just a fluke. [[user:Entrea Sumatae|'Entrea Sumatae']] [Talk] 03:11, 30 December 2007 (UTC) ZOMG I just 55ed him Aggro Why you removed my note? I guess it's important to know that this boss will be aggroed even from far, as the "Kill Molotov Rocktail" message appears far from him. --:-) GlennThePaladin (Talk, ) 13:08, 17 March 2008 (UTC) No reward Just killed him - or probably mostly with the aid of the accompanying Siege Devourer - but I didn't get a bounty reward from him nor did I get a +2 Morale boost. Somehow the kill didn't count as my party's :( 05:51, 19 September 2008 (UTC) Didn't spawn....twice I'm trying to get the zquest done for him and he hasn't spawned twice now. It says "Defeat Molotov Rocktail", but he's no where to be seen :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 17:54, 24 April 2009 17:54, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :He walks around. If it says: "Defeat Molotov Rocktail" it means you stept on the Devours that popedup. You have to look for him. He walks around there -- ' [[User:**The Falling One**| † F1'©]] [[User_talk:**The Falling One**|'Talk']] 17:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::I can't find him either.... Viruzzz 19:03, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :::Just look in the forest over by that monk boss Horai. ''Kurtan'' 19:06, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yea found him. He's not where he used to be though. He used to be in the field at the center of the map, here's where he spawns now for anyone else interested. Image:Rocktail new loc.jpg Viruzzz 19:24, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::: As far as i know he always moves up to the forest, always have and probably always will. He just seems to do it faster now. ''Kurtan'' 19:44, 24 April 2009 (UTC) ::::::Finally created a wiki account^^ well, i have never had problems with this big scorpion, he's always at his right place and not moving...Fleshcrawler Soban 19:09, October 13, 2009 (UTC)